


Caught in the silence

by bechloebetrue



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloebetrue/pseuds/bechloebetrue
Summary: Set post pp3, but Beca and Chloe have been together since Copenhagen and the only thing used from pp3 is Beca's deal with DJ Khaled, though literally no one except the two of them is mentioned.A strong relationship facing long-distance and the bad consequences of fame. Some light angst and a lot of love between them, happy ending because that's all they ever deserved.The title is taken from the lyrics of Dean Lewis' "Waves" because, once again, I was listening to that song while writing and heard that particular line while trying to come up with a good title.





	Caught in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm back! The first three sentences of this work have been sitting on my computer for months (literally, maybe 6, I don't even know anymore) and I got inspired this morning to actually finish it. I'm happy with the result, mostly because I read it only once before posting, give me a bit of time and I'll start hating it, probably in less than 2 hours :D Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy and I'll see you in the endnotes.

_Beca Mitchel getting friendly with Kehlani?!_

_After another successful night in our favorite club - „Magnus“, we noticed the „Gangsta“ singer and this years‘ breakthrough DJ occupying a private both and dancing closely. Don‘t believe us? Well, a picture does tell a thousand words, so:_

*imagine that I know to photoshop and enjoy a ~hot~ picture of Anna Kendrick and Kehlani*

_Beca just came out as bisexual, or, in her words “I’m more like 95% gay and 5% straight, there **was** this one guy that I actually liked, so let’s call it bisexual”, and she did so a week ago while on Ellen. Now that she is confident enough to share more of herself with the world, are we going to see her in a relationship as well? Maybe Kehlani? They would make a cute couple, tell us what you think in the comments! _

Normally, Beca would dismiss an article like this as unimportant rubbish, but considering the reason she heard about it is that it was the first and only thing Chloe texted her this morning, she had to think about it, and the night before.

Nothing happened, of course. She wasn’t even drunk, tipsy maybe, but not drunk and not flirting with other people. Though she wouldn’t come onto anyone even if the only thing in her body was alcohol, and Beca knows that Chloe is well aware that she is one of the most loyal people to exist and that drunk Beca mostly just can’t stop talking about her shitty childhood.

Yes, her and Kehlani were friendly – but it was just that. Being open to the world is new to Beca, and they were talking about how it was for Kehlani, what to expect now and Beca was proudly bragging about her awesome girlfriend. She was glad to have someone to talk about all that, not everyone in the business means well and can understand how it is to come out even though you’ve been out to your friends and family for years. It’s always a scary process and even in 2018 you can’t know how people are going to react.

The pictures were entirely taken out of context. The two of them were jokingly flirting with each other the whole night and were just all around happy. Them “grinding” and “dancing so closely they’re basically feeling one another up” were them messing around for about 2 seconds before laughing about it.

So yeah, it does seem a bit bad at the first glance, but Beca actually has a valid explanation.

Making Chloe believe her or at least pick up the phone is another story.

It goes without saying that long-distance is hard. The two of them have been, so to say, separated, for a year (13 months and 15 days, not that she is counting).

The first few months were, surprisingly, quite easy. At that point, they had been together for 3 years and they were both confident that them not being in the same place wouldn’t hurt their relationship. They always texted throughout the day and skyped if not every, then every other evening. Beca was in the making of her first album and, with every collaboration, becoming more and more famous. Those were happy months for both of them. They were so proud of each other and themselves, it felt like both of their dreams were coming true and their lives had a clear path – finish vet school, finish the album, reunite.

Things started going a bit downhill when Beca had her first actual hit. Since that moment, everything just went rapid speed. Late night shows, guest performances, radio interviews, paparazzi following her, anything you can think of. And once you’re in the spotlight, apparently, your life becomes everyone’s business, though you’re not sure that’s your life you’re reading about.

“ _Beca seen with Zac Efron? Boyfriend alert!”_

“ _Miss Mitchel and Justin Timberlake exiting a restaurant? Watch out, Jessica!”_ \- that one was just absurd

“ _The young DJ hitting the clubs, but is she hitting something else as well?”_ \- plain disrespectful

“ _Let’s get things straight, is Beca Mitchell straight?”_ \- the only one with good speculation in it

Chloe trusted Beca, she really did. But it’s not so nice to see articles like that all the time. Whenever Beca literally just looks at another person there’s a new gossip about her dating life, and even though that’s not Beca’s fault, Chloe couldn’t help feeling a bit hurt from time to time.

Her girlfriend was out there living her best life – and that part she truly was happy about, but with some things that followed, not so much. And yeah, jealousy is an ugly emotion, she knows that, but _God_ sometimes, when preparing another 1000-page exam, she didn’t know how to not feel it. She would be revising at 2 am when an article about Beca going out with she didn’t even know which model popped up and she would just lose it.

A lot of fights happened that way. Some would be resolved in a matter of minutes, some took a few days, and some resulted in Beca visiting Chloe. Those ended up with make-up sex, which was good, but Chloe knew that it was a tad selfish of her to hold a grudge for so long that Beca feels that she has to visit her in order clear things up.

With time, Chloe learned not to trust every article, and to laugh about a lot of them. Beca became more skilled at avoiding getting her picture taken, which she did to benefit both Chloe and herself – she really hated paparazzi and gossip, and she didn’t like her family reading all that either.

And no, they weren’t walking on thin ice, far from that, but those arguments still happened from time to time and after a year, distance starts getting to you. They weren’t falling out of love, they were just a bit sick of seeing each other once or twice a month for like 3 or 4 days, or, on rare occasions when they got lucky, for two whole weeks.

They had 2 more months to get through, and compared to a year that’s nothing, but their patience was running low.

Their relationship not being public wasn’t helping. They didn’t want the world to know for a simple reason – they wanted their private life to be private. They felt that handing out that information could cause a lot of trouble and Chloe would be in the spotlight as well, which was the last thing she needed right now.

So, they weren’t public, Beca came out as bi and “journalists” now had twice as many people to ship her with, hence the Kehlani article.

Chloe wasn’t even mad at Beca, she knew that she probably had a good explanation, she was just so sick of everything and really didn’t feel like talking to the DJ right now. She knew that she was making her worry and that it wasn’t fair from her side, but to keep her mind sane, she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

Beca, on the other hand, was full on panicking at this point. It’s been 5 hours and nothing from Chloe, not a text, not a call. She was getting ready for an interview which was bound to start in half an hour, and she was literally debating whether to shout “Chloe Beale, I love you please don’t be mad at me” or not.

She decided not to, but she had something else in mind.

After talking about her album and the wild success and fame that followed, the host got a bit personal

 _“So, you recently came out, which is great, congratulations!_ *insert happy crowd noise*... _but what we’re all now interested in is, how’s that been, and is there anyone on Beca Mitchell’s radar?”_

 _“Well, I’ve been out to friends and family for a long time, but it’s nice now that I’m completely out there. It’s been great actually, I got a lot of support which I’m really grateful for, my fans are literally the best and the LGBT community is always so welcoming. As for the radar part, I know that there are_ _some fresh rumors about me and Kehlani_ ...*insert excited crowd noise*... _but I’ll have to debunk that”_

_“Is there a chance of something being there? Come on, we’re all curious!”_

_“Sorry to disappoint, but no, no chance, I’m sure my girlfriend wouldn’t allow it”_

_“You have a girlfriend?!?! Girl, what other secrets have you been keeping from us?”_

_“Just the girlfriend and the fact that I’m completely and utterly in love with her, so please, ease down on the gossip, she isn’t one to enjoy it, and neither am I”_

_“Of course! Now give us more details, who is she, how long have you been together?”_

_“I can’t tell you who she is, we kinda want that to be private for a while, but I can tell you that we’ve been together for 4 years and th-”_

_“4 YEARS? Wow, you’re good at keeping a low profile! But congrats nevertheless, we’re all happy for you!”_

Beca laughed at that, _“Thanks, she’s really great and ...”_ *end of this scene*

Chloe was watching the whole thing and picked up her phone as soon as the show was over, and Beca answered immediately

_“Oh, so now you have something to say, Beale?”_

_“I can just hear you smirking but I’ll let it pass this time because BECA!! I can’t believe you said all that you’re, you’re-”_

_“The best girlfriend ever, I know. What I don’t know is how haven’t I thought of that before, from the start I could’ve said that I’m taken and I’m sure that they would’ve been easier on me with the crazy stories”_

_“That can never be guaranteed, remember the Justin Timberlake story? And he’s married. But nevermind, thank you for saying all that, and I love you too. Sorry for acting crazy, I honestly wasn’t even angry, just fed up with everything, and took it out on you by ignoring you. I can’t wait for these 2 months to pass so we can finally be together at the same place again, I just really miss you”_

_“And I miss you, so so much, just please don’t do this to me again”_

_“I won’t, I promise. Maybe for your next album we can go fully public?”_

_“Well I did plan for that to happen when we get married, so yeah, my next album works”_

_“Beca you’re supposed to start working on it in a few weeks are you saying th-”_

_“See you tonight, Beale!”_

And with that, Beca hung up. (and Chole was totally hung up on the idea)

**Author's Note:**

> So you've read my fic, thanks! Hope you liked it, and if you did - leave a kudos or a comment (you can leave one if you didn't like it too, I want to hear why and improve). I'll see you next time, in the meantime, know that I take prompts and would be happy if you left one!


End file.
